Say Hello To The Camera Doll Face
by SparrowRose
Summary: ONESHOT Joker/OC. When rumors spread around the Warehouse, it has horrible results for everyone.


"Say hello to the camera doll face." A voice says from in front of me.

I squint my eyes at the sudden light emitting the room Im currently in, wherever that is. As my eyes get used to the lights I see that Im in a... Well I don't know what you'd call it. It's just a room with no windows and a door that Im assuming is behind me since I can't see it.

"I uh, _said_ say hello to the _camera._" The voice growls at me.

Looking up I see a man who I can't even recognize anymore. This is a man who I wedded, thought I was going to spend my life with him. But, for better words, he's a raging lunatic clown, and in all honesty it never bothered me… until now.

"Jack.. Please. Don't do this." I choke, holding back tears.

Jack or **Joker** as he now goes by, furrows his eyebrows, like he may be having second thoughts by now. As soon as a little hope flickers through my eyes Joker's eyes turn almost _black._

"Jack... Joker... Whatever the _hell_ you go by now. _Think_ about what you're doing right. I'm your **wife** for god's sake! **I love you**, you don't have to do this." I plead.

I really do love him. But somehow someway, rumors got out around the warehouse where Jack lives that I hated him, and I couldn't stand the scars, and I just couldn't stand _**him**._ But they were wrong. I could never hate him. No matter _what_ he does.

"Ya know, I really uh, wish I could _**believe** _you." Joker growls.

_It doesn't have to be this way. _With a click Joker flicks out his trusty switchblade.  
a switchblade which could probably make a grown man cry when faced with a man like The Joker.  
_This isn't the way I planned on leaving this place._

He wasn't always like this. Before The Joker, he used to be a loving man, who had always wanted to have the perfect house, a family of his own and a white picket fence to match. He could always see the good things in life, and he treated me like his princess.  
He used to be my **husband.**  
**Jack Napier.**

* * *

**I feel hands covering my eyes, leaving me temporarily blind.**

"**Hey there gorgeous." I hear the happy voice of my husband of three years. Jack Napier.**

**I pull his hands off my eyes and turn around to see the man I love.**

"**Hey handsome." I giggle before placing a kiss on his lips.**

**Jack smiles, his amazing toothy smile that could make any woman weak at the knees.**

"**I got a little something for you." He says with his smile still present.**

**Jack nods before whispering in my ear. "Turn around and lift your hair up."**

**Confused by his request I turn around and do as he says. The look of confusion passes as I feel Jack place something cold around my neck. **

"**Whad'ya think?" He asks.**

**I look down at my chest and see a beautiful silver necklace with a heart .**

**I turn to face Jack. "It's…It's wonderful. Thank you." **

"**Anything for my princess." Jack whispers before leaning in for a kiss.**

* * *

_Those were the days._ It wasn't too soon after that when Jack became… Like this.

* * *

_**It's 3 o'clock in the god damned morning! Where could Jack possibly be? **_** I hear a door slamming and footsteps walking up the stairs to my room.**

"**Jack..? Is that you?" **

**No sooner do I ask does Jack walks through the door into our room. He doesn't even look at me, he just walks into our en- suite. **

"**Jack?" **

**I get up out of bed into the bathroom. My eyes first see the amount of blood forming on our sink. I look up to Jack and see him stitching his face up.**

"**Jack what happened to you?" I ask worried.**

**He turns after finishing the stitching And I see cuts and stitches that look like a Cheshire grin.**

**Jack gives a pained smile. "Why so serious Princess? It's just a little scratch."**

* * *

I shake my head of the thoughts that pass through my mind about Jack. _He isn't Jack anymore Shannon. He's The __**Joker**__ now._

"Come on _princess_ smile for me." Joker coos in a soft tone as to try and calm me from my hysterical sobs.

A pain erupts on my left cheek where Joker just slapped me.

"I said_ smile_." He growls.

I look up to Joker's face inches from my own. "Please don't do this." I whimper.

"Whoever told you that I couldn't stand you was _lying_ Jack. I could _never_ hate you. If I really couldn't stand you and your scars don't you think I would have left the moment you got them?"

"Harley _told _me-"

"**HARLEY? SHE TOLD YOU ALL OF THIS? **Jack, Harley has wanted you since she helped you break out of Arkham. She confessed to hating me with a passion. She just wants me dead so she can have you to herself!" I rage.

_I can't believe that bitch Harley made Jack think all of this. How desperate IS she?_ Jack straightens himself with a look of shock, which soon changes to anger.

"I…The place is rigged to blow… We don't have time to-"

"It's ok Jack. Just get out of here. I'll be fine." I say.

_Time to face the facts Shannon. You're going to die in a few minutes._

Jack turns to me in a look of rage.

"I'M NOT **LEAVING** YOU **HERE** TO DIE! I'LL DIE WITH YOU IF I HAVE TO!" He screams.

I shake my head. "Jack, it's my time. Just, save yourself. I don't want you to die as well. _Please._"

Tears start to flow freely down my face. Jack leans in and kisses me one last time before heading toward the door.

"I love you, princess." He whispers, his back facing me.

"I love you too Jack." I reply before he leaves the room.

****Joker/Jack****

I get outside the building and get into my car just as the building explodes and towers down. I look at before driving off.  
I get back to the warehouse where _Harley_ is.

"**HARLEY!**" I yell at the top of my lungs.

_Now I'll really give her something to smile about. _Harley prances out of her room and goes to hug me. I dodge the hug and hold my trusty switchblade against her mouth.

"You wanna know how I got these_ scars?_"


End file.
